


Rosemont, IL

by miranda99956



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Crack, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Language, RSJ Fandom, they act out a gay sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: Rob is nervous about the new acting job he's accepted and confides in Rich at the latest con. Rich offers to help him out. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Rob Bennett & Richard Slate, Rob Bennett/Richard Slate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Rosemont, IL

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [LPCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins) for the beta! :)
> 
> The Rob/Rich is kinda ambiguous, you can read it how you want. Hope you enjoy! XD

Rob drank his beer with a sigh, hoping the alcohol would calm his nerves. It was the day before the latest con and he was at the hotel bar, waiting for Rich to show up. Not that the con made him nervous- well, maybe it did a little- but mostly the new role he had just accepted did. He took another sip of his drink, setting the glass down a bit harder than he meant to.

“Hey, Bob-o. I heard someone got a new job,” Rich greeted with a grin as he slid into the seat next to him.

Rob was proud that he didn’t jump too much at his sudden appearance. “Hi, Rich. Yeah, it’s great. This TV movie on HBO,” he said, not sounding as enthusiastic as he should.

Rich ordered his own drink from the bartender, a glass of whiskey, then turned to Rob. “Is there something wrong with that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

If there was anyone Rob could trust with his worries, it was Rich. He decided to tell him everything. “It’s just, well, there’s one thing- and I don’t have any problems with this- it’s just something new, and-“

“Rob, spit it out.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “Well, I have a sex scene.”

“That’s all? You’ve done that before!” Rich scoffed as he received his whiskey.

“Well, it’s a uh, gay, sex scene,” Rob explained, then downed the rest of his drink.

Rich looked at him for a moment. “Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah, like I said I have nothing against it, just, something new, you know? An acting challenge.”

“The fans will be all over this, Robbie!” Rich exclaimed, grabbing on to his shoulders. “If you don’t get it right, you’re done.”

“Wait, what?”

“This is the most important moment of your career! If you’re not perfect, they’ll come after you with pitchforks.”

Rob had no idea it would be such a big deal, but Rich seemed to know what he was talking about. Then he thought about some of the things he saw on the internet from the fans, and could see where Rich was coming from. “I, um okay, alright,” he nodded. “What do I have to do?”

Rich gave Rob’s shoulders a little squeeze. “Just count on me,” he said, then went back to his drink.

***

The next day, Rob found himself sitting alone in the green room, waiting for his panel to start. The beginning of the con had passed by easily with just a few photo ops and autographs, giving him a lot of time to worry about what was going to happen. Rob wondered how Rich planned to help with his acting problem, because as far as he knew, he had never even played a gay character before. Maybe he asked one of his other acting acquaintances for advice? 

Just then, Rich sped through the green room doors with a laptop in hand. He sat next to Rob at the table, placing the computer down.

“Alright, before we get started, I have a brief announcement to make,” Rich said, opening the laptop. “That audition I had? I got a callback.”

“That’s great, Rich,” said Rob. He was genuinely happy for him, but couldn’t express that too well with the anticipation of what was to come.

“Now, for your situation I thought we would study some first.”

Rob looked closely at the video that Rich had brought up on the laptop. “Is that  _ Brokeback Mountain?” _

“This is just the beginning of the material,” Rich said with a chuckle. “I’ve got a whole range of every type of sex scene a movie can have. Put it together last night.”

Mildly impressed, Rob nodded his head. “Ok, right. Studying. Makes sense. I can do that.”

Rich gave him a grin then pressed play on the video, already set right before the sex scene.

Rob had seen the movie before, but didn’t really remember how it went. He watched as the main characters shared a tent, reminding him again of the fan works online. There wasn’t much happening… oh, there it was. “They aren’t really showing anything,” he commented.

“Ehh, there’s a bit of booty.”

The clip finished a few seconds later. “I’m not going to lie, that was a little disappointing,” Rob said, crossing his arms.

“That’s the tame side, Robbie. This one might be closer to what you’ll be doing. It’s an HBO movie.”

Rich opened the next video and started it. Rob thought he saw Mark Ruffalo, but his mind went blank as the scene progressed. This scene was definitely steamier, with lots of skin showing. Both him and Rich were transfixed, completely still and staring at the laptop with wide eyes.

“Are you two watching porn?”

They were so engrossed by the movie that neither of them had noticed Sue enter the green room. Rich started to frantically press keys on the laptop, trying to pause the video.

Rob cleared his throat. “What? No,” he said, his voice higher pitched than usual.

“Gay porn?” she asked almost approvingly as she moved around the table.

“No! No, it’s uh, just a movie. Just watching a movie,” Rob explained, as next to him Rich gave up and slammed the laptop shut.

Sue’s face lost all interest. “Whatever.” She left them to sit at another table.

Rob turned to face Rich, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think that’s enough for now. I have to uh, go do my panel.” With that, Rob got up from the table and left the room and a flustered Rich behind.

*** 

Rob’s panel went by smoothly, or about as smoothly as it could go. At least he didn’t have a meltdown this time. Afterwards he went straight to his hotel room, where he had agreed to meet with Rich for practice. He sat on the bed and pulled out his phone. There was enough time to finish studying while he waited, and he thought it was helping with his nerves. Maybe.

Rich didn’t even bother knocking when he arrived, just walked right into Rob’s room with a duffle bag in tow. “Ok, you ready?” he asked, tossing the bag to the side of the room.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Rob answered, putting his phone away. He wasn't bothered by Rich’s entrance but felt a bit apprehensive about the bag. 

“Just out of curiosity, do you know who your co-star is for this?” Rich asked as he moved closer to the bed.

Rob sighed. “No, they’re still casting. Just something else to add to the list.”

“Oh well. Let me just ask then, do you know how you’ll be uh, positioned in this scene?”

“What do you mean?” Rob said, scratching his head.

“You know,” Rich said, waving a hand around. “Are you the pitcher or catcher, driver or shotgun, uhh quarterback or receiver?”

Rob pondered why there were two sports metaphors in the mix but decided to ignore it. “I’m-  _ Jacob _ \- is the bottom, Rich,” he said. Jacob was his character's name- he should have some separation from him.

“Ah, of course. Should’ve known," Rich said as if it was the most obvious information in the world.

Rob gave him an annoyed look but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t worth it.

“Right, so there’s basically two ways this could go,” Rich continued, unfazed. He walked back to the duffle bag. “Either on your back, or on all fours. I think it depends on how romantic the scene is. We’ll have to practice both ways.”

“E-excuse me?” Did Rich actually want him to act out the scene? With him?

“You need to get this right! It’ll have to be second nature when filming.” He bent over and rummaged around in the bag. “Here we are,” he said, straightening up and pulling out a sock type thing.

When he realized what it was, Rob frowned. “No.”

“You’ll most likely be naked, right? You have to get used to it.”

“I’m not wearing the dick sock.”

Rich threw the sock back on top of the bag and returned to stand near the bed. “Fine. At least take your shirt off.” At Rob’s look, he continued. “I'm not thrilled about this either, but if you’re gonna practice you have to do it right.”

Rob had to admit Rich had a point. “Alright,” he said, reluctantly starting to unbutton his shirt. “But you have to lose your shirt too. For authenticity”

“Ok, Mr. bossy bottom.”

Rob just rolled his eyes as he finished removing his shirt, seeing that Rich took his off as well. He scooted back on the bed and turned around so he wasn’t facing Rich. “Let’s start with the hands and knees position, I don’t think I can handle looking at you right now.”

“Okey dokey then,” Rich responded.

“Richard,  _ please _ .” It was hard enough doing this without his antics.

“That’s a good start. But you wanna use the character’s name,” Rich said as he climbed onto the bed behind Rob.

Rob groaned in annoyance. This was so stupid, but he needed the practice.

“Great, more of that.”

“It’s a tasteful sex scene, not a porno!” Rob nearly yelled out.

“Sure, sure. Just, how will the people know you’re enjoying it?” Rich said, grabbing on to Rob's waist.

He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Rich’s hands on him. What was happening? But he had to see this through now. “Gah, Fine! O- oh,” Rob moaned, his voice monotone.

“You can do better than that!”

“Oh, oh god, hnng.”

“Yes! That’s it!”

Now Rob felt himself getting into the scene. He was Jacob, and Jacob was getting absolutely pounded and loving every second of it. “Ah, yes. Faster!”

“Uh, yeah! More!” Rich actually started fake thrusting at him.

“Is everything alright in here- oh shit!”

Rich scrambled back from Rob and fell off the bed with a thump. “Fuck!”

Turning over on his back and sitting up, Rob saw Chip standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open.

“Sorry guys, I thought I heard… I’ll just uhh,” Chip turned and ran away.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Rob, holding his head in his hands. It felt like he nearly had a heart attack. After he recovered from the shock, Rob realized what exactly Chip had seen and heard from them. “Great, Rich, we traumatized poor Chip!” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

Still on the floor, Rich sat up and rubbed his back. “Maybe we should rethink this.”

***

After a restless night of sleep, Rob had to face the last day of the con. Somehow he managed to mostly avoid Chip throughout the day, and pretend like nothing strange had happened with Rich. Not that anything did happen, they were just acting, doing their jobs. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

Rob didn’t find himself alone with Rich again until later that afternoon in the green room. Serge and Osric left the room to go their photo op session, then Rich walked over to the table Rob was sitting at.

“We may have advanced too quickly yesterday,” he said. “We should go back to the basics.”

“Which are?” Rob sighed, messaging his temple.

“Kissing,” Rich said with a duh look.

Was this even necessary? “Rich, I’ve kissed a guy before for a role.”

“Ah, but was it passionate? Full of love, titillating…”

Rob leaned on the table, placing his chin in his hand. “Actually, no,” he frowned. “It was a comedy thing. But it can’t be much different than kissing ladies, right?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Maybe it would be different, but he wouldn’t really know. Neither should Rich for that matter, but Rob didn’t want to think too hard on that. “What do you want me to do?“

Rich looked around the room, shrugged, then pointed at himself.

“No, Rich. Besides all the obvious reasons why that’s a horrible idea, what if someone sees us?” After the last incident, Rob didn’t want to take anymore chances.

“Everyone is busy with panels or photos. We have at least 30 minutes alone."

“I don’t want to,” Rob replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Look, I don’t like it either, but you gotta practice. Would you rather kiss Matt? That asshole? Or I don’t know, Maury?” Rich said, gesturing to the side as if they were standing there.

Those were definitely worse options. “No- no, Rich,” he said, shaking his head.

“Remember, it’s not me, its uhh,” Rich trailed off.

“Keith, the other character is Keith.” Right, this was just acting practice. His job. He wasn’t about to make out with his best friend for fun or anything like that. Rob pushed himself up from the table and slowly walked up to where Rich stood waiting for him, an almost bored expression on his face. Deciding to just get it over with, he leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

And that was it. There was no life-changing moment, no feelings of electricity or even disgust. Just lips, which well, he should have expected.

“That was, cute,” Rich said, his voice quieter. “But you’re gonna have to do a bit more than that.”

He was right. Jacob and Keith  _ would _ be getting up to a lot more than that. Rob steeled himself and kissed him again, this time leaving their lips pressed together. And, oh, this wasn’t so bad. Rich kissed back, and Rob started to really enjoy it. He brought his hands up to cup Rich’s face- the scruff was a little different but nothing he couldn’t get used to. Rob felt hands grab his waist and pull him closer and he couldn’t help but let out a small moan. And oh god, there was  _ tongue  _ now.

CLICK

Rob quickly broke away from Rich and saw Serge and Osric standing just inside the doorway.

Osric lowered his camera. “Sue owes me 20 bucks.”

“Do you need any pointers, boys? Some assistance perhaps? I have more of those pills,” said Serge.

“We- we don’t need those fucking pills!” exclaimed Rich.

“This isn’t- I- don’t send that picture anywhere Osric!” said Rob, a flush growing across his face.

“Don’t worry I won’t. For now.”

“Right, we’ll just leave you two alone.”

They turned and left the room, leaving Rob and Rich to stand in awkward silence, both slightly out of breath.

“I think that’s enough,” Rob finally spoke up.

“Yeah, probably.”

***

Rob made it back home after the con without running into Rich again. He had to leave early to make it to his callback, so they didn’t share a flight like usual. Which was great for Rob, because he still wasn’t sure how he felt about the events of the weekend and wasn’t ready to have that conversation with Rich. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss- how much he had actually enjoyed it. Could it possibly be- was he attracted to Rich?

No, that couldn't be it. He pushed that thought far to the back of his head. It was probably just that he was getting too in character. He had to admit he felt a little better about the role. And currently he was taking another piece of Rich’s advice, wearing that stupid sock and nothing else in his house, trying to get used to it.

Rob went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit on the table, peeling it and taking a bite. Today he would find out who his co-star was, so at least he would have more to go on. Just then his phone rang and he saw it was Rich. After hesitating a moment, he picked it up.

“Hey Rich, what’s up?” he answered, trying, and most likely failing, to sound nonchalant.

“Hey man, I wanted to share the good news. I just heard about the callback and I got the part!” Rich excitedly announced through the phone.

“That’s great! What is it?” Rob replied with a smile, glad that the phone call was about that. He genuinely was happy to see his friend getting work.

“It’s this TV movie, on HBO.”

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
